Pajamas
by Lovestory15
Summary: An unexpected surprise for Bella
1. Chapter 1

"I'll make you dinner in a second Dad! I just have to shower first!" I turned around and continued my story with Edward.

"So you don't think that Rosalie could take Emmett on?" Edward was convinced that Rosalie would be able to beat Emmett if they were to have a weight-lifting contest.

"I don't know if she couldn't, it's just that she wouldn't. She doesn't want to risk messing up her hair or breaking a nail or something."

Edward chuckled. "I think you got Rose pretty spot on." We both giggled.

I sighed. I hated this part, the part were I had to leave Edward and go do something else. But Charlie was hungry and wanted dinner. I couldn't keep him waiting all night.

"I've got to go shower now. I'll see you after dinner?"

Edward stood up now and helped me up. "Of course, I'll be here when you come back."

"Aren't you always?" I giggled and leaned in, giving Edward a short, but passionate kiss.

I headed down the hall to the bathroom. When I got there, I turned the water all the way up for a hot, steamy shower. I lay my toiletries on the sank, stripped off my clothes, and got into the shower.

"Bells?"

I heard Charlie at the door a few minutes into my shower, "What is it Dad?" I was a little annoyed with all of the interruptions tonight from him.

"I actually am just about to order dinner."

"Okay then. I'll cook you something tomorrow."

I turned around wanting to grab the shampoo but instead tripped over my feet. I was stopped in my fall by a giant ice rock. Because now standing before me, covered in steam, was Edward.

He was looking up as to give me privacy and had a worried expression on his face. His cold arms were still wrapped around me and I could hear his breathing beginning to be uneasy.

I felt my face get hotter and hotter as the seconds went by. I pulled away from his grasp, he didn't move an inch.

"What's wrong Bells?" I heard Charlie take a step forward.

I forced myself to speak even though I was still in shock. "Nothing… I almost fell. Can I um… I'm almost done can I have some privacy please." My words came out sounding like they were scratched. It didn't matter though, Charlie bought it.

"All right, I will call you down when dinner is ready." I waited till I could no longer hear the light tap of Charlie's foot hitting the wooden floor.

Then, I spoke. "W… What are you doing in here?" I felt my heart beat a little faster when I spoke to Edward.

Still looking up, he answered, "I left your pajamas in your room. When I got here it was too late. Charlie was already at the door. I had no where else to go." It was silent for a few minutes. I tried to get my heart rate back to normal, but I failed miserably.

"I am so sorry Bella. I should have been more careful. Sometimes when I am with you, I just forget everything else surrounding me. It's only me and you." Edward wrapped his arms around me again. My heart sped up even more.

"It's okay Edward, really. I…I don't mind it so much." I felt my face get a little bit warmer than it already was.

Edward chuckled silently. I placed my hand on his perfect cheek. Slowly but surely, Edward finally looked down at me.

I stared into his mysterious golden eyes. Then, without thinking of what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and started kissing him. It was a different kind of kiss, we were more excited about each other's lips and the surroundings we had. I leaned in closer so that no space was left between us.

He put his hands on my waist and lifted me ever so slightly so that I didn't have to stand on my tip-toes to kiss him. My heart stopped for a few seconds and my stomach jumped around inside of me.

After a few minutes of pure enjoyment, Edward placed me back down on the shower tiles. He leaned past me and turned off the shower, we were only surrounded in the swirls of the steam now.

I unlocked my lips from Edward's, leaned my head on his chest, and said, "Thanks for bringing me my pajamas." I giggled ever so softly.

"Your Welcome," And then Edward pulled me up once more and we continued to enjoy this little piece of happiness.

**What did you think? I am thinking of continuing, not sure yet. **


	2. Chapter 2

The steam had completely left the bathroom by now. Edward was leaning against the wall of the shower; I was leaning against him, kissing him fiercely.

A little bit more time went by, Edward let go of my wet back and before I knew it, he had a towel in his arms. "You're shivering Bella. I think it's time to go downstairs to Charlie."

Edward wrapped the towel around me and I just stood there annoyed. His eyebrows creased in from my sudden change of emotion. "What's wrong?"

I didn't think Edward was _that _oblivious. I sighed, "Nothing. It's just… I was having fun and Charlie…" I leaned against Edward's chest and tightened the towel around my body. He put his arms around me and moved his icy lips over my forehead.

"He's your father Bella. He's supposed to be like that." Edward let go of my and helped me out of the shower.

"I have to go home and change. I'll be back before your dinner is done. See you in your room?" I didn't notice how soaked Edward's clothes were, I giggled to myself.

"You know Edward, I kind of like your wet hair. It makes you look, sexy." I got on my tip-toes and kissed Edward lightly on the lips. He was smiling when I pulled away.

"Humans are weird like that. The strangest things are appealing to them." I watched as a water drop fell out of Edward's hair and landed on the ground in front of me. He chuckled and was out of the bathroom at the same time.

I changed into my pajamas quickly and ran downstairs. I was starving. Charlie was just opening sitting down to get started on eating.

"I thought you said that you were going to call me when the food got here." I play talked to Charlie.

"Well I got really hungry and didn't feel like sharing. Hope you don't mind." Charlie and I both laughed. Then I sat down.

***

"Thanks Dad. That was really good." My stomach was about to explode from all the food I ate.

"Glad you liked it Bells. We should order food more often, you know, so that you can take a break."

"That sounds good. Once a week I could take a break from cooking." I nodded in Charlie's direction. It was nice to talk to him sometimes.

I cleared the table and headed upstairs again; hoping Edward really kept his word and was there before my dinner was over.

Of course Edward was there, sitting on the end of my bed waiting for me to join him.

He patted the space beside him as a signal that I should join him. My heart made an abnormal beat in my chest.

"How long were you waiting." I knew that Edward could be patient when it came to my needs, but I felt bad always making him wait for me.

"About ten minutes. Not too long." Edward leaned back on the bed and covered his face with his arm.

My heart sped up again as I lay down on top of him. He didn't move at all though.

"Edward?" Still no answer, did I do something wrong? I tried to shake Edward by the shoulders but he didn't budge. "Edward!" I called again.

This time he reacted. He took his arm off of his face to look at me. "Bella I was worried today, that I was going to lose control." Edward's face held no emotion for me to read.

"You don't have to worry Edward. You didn't hurt me." I bent over and started kissing Edward. I could tell his mind was somewhere else and that he was on guard. He wouldn't even put his arms around me.

I hate it when he does this! I was about to speak but kept my anger under control. Instead of saying something that I would always say, I would say something that he would barely be able to refuse. I took a deep breath and started. "Edward if you are so worried about hurting me, then you need to practice so that you won't have to think about not hurting me because it will come easily to you."

Edward tilted his head in confusion. I felt like he never opened his mind to the possibilities of what I was trying to say. I sighed once again and had one more idea that was golden.

I smiled evilly to myself and said, "What about me makes you think you will lose control. Is it my smell?" I made Edward think that I was trying to figure this flat out.

"No. I learned how to control myself from that." He was beating around the edges. He was making me guess. He was falling for my trick.

I grabbed his hand and made him place it on my arm. "Is it, my body?"

I started to move Edward's hand down my arm. When I got to my wrist, I moved to my stomach, and then I started moving his hand up, right below my breasts.

His eyes became a little bit wider and his breathing was uneven. "N, no." I had him now. He tried to pull his hand from mine gently, but I held on tighter. So tight that he would have to hurt me in order to make me release.

I lifted my eyebrows when I saw him gulp hard. "Oh really, so this doesn't make you lose control?" I placed Edward's hand on my right breast and kept it there. It felt good to have his cool hand over my breast.

Edward inhaled deeply and when he opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out. His eyes were bulging out of his head now.

I bent my head so that my lips were barely touching his. His hand was still on my breast. "Come on Edward, let's lose a little control." I pressed his hand a little harder against me.

That was all I needed to do. Edward leaned in to me so fast that I didn't have time to think about what was happening. I locked my hands in his damp hair. His hand was under my shirt and really touching me now.

I pressed harder against him as he lifted off my shirt from over my head. It was getting good now.

**Chapter three will be here soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

I traced Edward's body with my tongue. He groaned every now and then, telling me that he was enjoying this. Surprisingly I didn't mind that he still had his boxers on, I liked them on him.

It was different for me though, I didn't have anything on. He pulled them right off when we first started.

I was at Edward's neck now, instead of licking him I decided to bite. I dug my teeth into his pearl white skin, it tasted so good. Edward wrapped his arms around my neck; he pulled my neck toward him and licked my ear. I just sank my teeth deeper into him.

All of a sudden Edward froze. He pulled the blanket over our bodies, making my heart accelerate even more that I thought it would jump out of my chest. Only my head sticked out from under the covers.

"Tell Charlie not to turn on the lights, tell him it will hurt your eyes." I didn't say anything after Edward's comment. This could not be happening! Edward and I were finally having some real good sex and my father has to come and ruin it.

I turned my head in the direction of the door, Charlie walked in. "Don't turn on the lights, it will hurt my eyes."

"Sure Bells. I just wanted to tell you that I won't be home tonight. I'm going out." I barely heard Charlie's words. Edward was stroking my stomach with his hand.

I felt the tips of his fingers go over my chest and down to my bellybutton. My brain fuzzed, I was incapable of thinking straight.

"Whys not?" I said, barely able to speak at all.

"The police want me…" Charlie was cut off, I couldn't hear him. Edward was playing with my pubic hair, he moved his fingers lower. He placed one finger into my "hole" and back out again. I couldn't contain the squeal that left my mouth.

"What was that about?"

"What? Nothing! I… see you tomorrow." I fidgeted in my bed.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Bells." Charlie closed the door behind him. Edward pulled down the covers and was lying on top of me, he started kissing my cleavage.

"That was close." Edward chuckled. He then continued on kissing me.

"Edward! You are so lucky that Charlie didn't notice! He would have attempted murder!" I laughed.

"I read his mind, he was thinking of the game he was watching earlier. You didn't have anything to worry about." It was silent, and then he spoke again. "How… how did it feel?"

My face got a little warm. I knew what he was talking about. "It was… amazing." I pulled Edward's head up from his chin. He inched closer to my face. We stared into each other's eyes. He leaned in slowly and reattached our lips together.

***

Edward's lips left mine. "I should go. I'll see you after your visit with Angela.

"Edward don't go." I said softly. I put my arms on his back. He chuckled, kissed me one last time, and put his clothes back on. He then threw my pajamas to me.

"I surprisingly didn't destroy these." Edward said with a smile. I stood up dizzily; Edward took my hand so that I wouldn't fall over. I started to change.

Edward lay me back down on my bed and pulled the covers up. "I'll see you tomorrow love." He kissed me on the forehead and left.

I fell right asleep.

***

Angela and I both laughed over her joke. My eyes started to tear from the funniness of it. I could barely breathe.

"Whoa you okay there Bella? You look like you're going to pass out with laughter." Angela said through her laughs.

I managed to calm down somewhat. "Yeah," I muttered out. A few seconds later we both stopped laughing. Angela suddenly looked uncomfortable. She pulled her legs in so she looked like a giant ball.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Angela said, her eyes looking straight instead of at me.

I could trust Angela with whatever she wanted to talk about, she was a good friend. "Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Well, you and Edward are pretty serious. I was wondering if you guys have… you know, done _it_." Angela looked down now and held her legs in tighter. Her face was a little red now.

"Oh… Yeah actually, we have, a few times." My face got hot. I just hopped that Edward wasn't listening in from somewhere.

"What does it feel like?"

I stared at Angela. I guess she was still a virgin; she deserved to know either way. "It is amazing. Like nothing I have ever done before. You just feel like two halves of a whole." I was going to continue, but I didn't think she needed anymore information.

"I could only image what the sex would be like with a Cullen." Angela joked to me. We both laughed nervously.

"Was um, Edward a virgin before you two had sex?"

"Yeah he was. He told me that. What's up with the sudden curiosity? Honestly I never expected you to ask me questions like this." I laughed half- heartedly.

"I don't know. Everyone else has a boyfriend and I want to know what it's like for them."

I smiled at Angela. "Don't worry Angela. One day you're going to find a great guy that if going to fall right for you. And the next day you won't be a virgin anymore." We laughed for real at my comment this time.

Angela sighed, "Thanks for the info. I'm sorry that I asked you."

"It's okay Angela. I got to go. See you on Monday in school, okay?"

She unraveled herself from her ball and sat up straight, "Of course."

***

I lay my peanut butter sandwich down and took a sip of my milk. Charlie wouldn't be back until later on, so it was just me until Edward arrived.

"So, our sex is amazing?" I jumped up in my seat. I didn't hear Edward enter the room. My face lit up.

"You were listening into my conversation! Edward that is so rude!"

Edward sat next to me and took my hand. "Bella I always listen to what you have to say. I'm always where you are."

He started playing with my fingers. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

I stood up and put my plate in the sink. I felt a pinch on my but. I jumped and turned around to see Edward leaning against the wall pretending to be busy whistling.

"Edward! Stop doing that!" He smiled crookedly at me. I turned around before my face could get to hot and continued washing my dish.

I felt Edward place his head on my shoulder and put his arms on my waist. My heart skipped a beat. I turned my head and started kissing him. I dropped the plate in sank and heard it crash at the same moment that I had my hands locked into Edward's hair.

"Yes, our sex is amazing. You know, Charlie won't be back until dinner." That was all that was needed to say. Edward swooped me up into his arms and ran into my bedroom.

**Hope you liked it! I don't know if this is the conclusion or if there will be another chapter. I just have to wait for inspiration. Remember to read my other stories and to check back often to see if I have a new story. **


	4. Chapter 4

Edward took my coat out of my arms and placed it in my locker. It was Monday, back to school. I sighed in my head. I had too much fun this weekend.

Edward walked us towards biology. Today we had a guest speaker on the dangers of having sexual intercourse before you were ready to have a child. What are the chances?

We took our seats and waited for the thin, red head to begin telling us the dangers of sex. I tried to stay focused but frankly it was embarrassing having Edward right there, and because my mind was elsewhere.

I was thinking of the great things Edward and I did this weekend. How our bodies intertwined with each other's, like it was the way all bodies were supposed to move.

_Bella._ I heard Edward groan my name between kisses. It only made me move faster.

_Bella. _Edward called me again. I did everything in my power to please him.

"Bella!" Edward put his hand on mine. I fell out of my dream.

"What!" I hit my binders and they flew off the table and landed on the floor. All of my papers fell out. I heard giggles and scoffs as my face got hot.

I got off of my chair and onto my knees. Edward stopped me. "I'll take care of it Bella." Edward's lips twitched a little as he bent over, like he was trying not to laugh at something. I heard him clear his throat and then swallow hard.

Mr. Banner walked over to my desk with a stern face. "Well, Miss Swan, since you don't want to take this seriously, since you already know the hazards of having intercourse at a young age, then maybe you can answer a few questions for us." Mr. Banner leaned closer to me. Then he asked, "What would you do if you were to have intercourse before you were ready?"

I sat quietly for a few seconds in shock. Then I answered because I knew everyone was staring at me. "I would, um, u, use protection." I leaned over so that I was directly staring at my desk.

Unfortunately, Mr. Banner wasn't finished yet. "Do you know anyone who is sexual active Miss Swan? Perhaps you are, perhaps Mr. Cullen here." Mr. Banner turned around and headed toward the chalkboard.

I just sat there in shock. I couldn't move at all, my brain was toast.

"No more interruptions Miss Swan. Please continue Mrs. I." Mr. Banner took his seat at his desk and waited for Mrs. I to start again.

I listened to the whispers coming from the back, as well as the small laughs that followed. Only 4o more minutes of this.

***

Edward and I walked down the hallway with every eye on our backs. I didn't look at anyone. "Edward, what are they thinking?" I didn't even need to ask, I already knew the answer.

"People are thinking that we have had sex, Angela feels so bad for us, and some people have pictures in their minds that are quite descriptive." Edward chuckled.

"How are you chuckling Edward? This is serious and embarrassing. How are you not affected?"

Edward gave my hand a little squeeze. "Bella, we are not the only people in this school who aren't virgins anymore. Some you can guess but some might come as a surprise to you. We don't have anything to worry about. Besides, our sex is better than anyone's in this school I can assure you that." Edward faced me with a smile and kissed me right there in the middle of the hallway.

I felt my face get hotter, but I started to focus on Edward's lips against mime. That was the only thing I could focus on.

Edward released me from his heavenly grasp. "I'll see you at lunch."

I headed towards social studies but was stopped by Angela. She looked guilty.

"What's wrong Angela?" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I just feel terrible for you guys. Everyone is talking about your sex life and what it might be like." Angela's face fell a little.

"It's okay. This is just the latest gossip going around. It won't last too long. At least that is what Edward said." I laughed a little.

"He is taking this alright?" Angela had a face of confusion and surprise.

"Yes. Don't worry about a thing. See you later." I continued my walk to social studies.

***

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Bella McHorny. How's the sex life treating you?" Emmett said with a huge grin on his face as I sat down at the table. I gave him a nasty look and Edward growled quietly in his chest.

"Knock it off Emmett. That is Edward and Bella's personal business." Alice always had my back.

"The whole school is talking about you two in bed. Some stories are good; I give them props for that." Emmett didn't listen to Alice. I hated it when he acted so immature.

"Shut up Emmett. It is none of your business." I tried to make Emmett fell dumb in front of his family. It didn't work though, he just ended up laughing.

"O…"

"Don't say it Emmett." Edward said fiercely, "You'll regret it, trust me. How about I tell people about you and Rosalie? That will get the stories going."

I giggled into my pizza. Emmett glanced at me but looked away. He definitely didn't do well when everyone was talking about him. He didn't say anything else for the rest of lunch.

***

"Will you be here tonight?" The school day was over and I just wanted to get lost in Edward.

"Yes. But not the same reason that you think. It is a school day, you need rest." Edward said firmly. He knew if he let his guard down that I would be able to break him.

"That's okay. I am a little tired anyway." I lay down on the couch with my textbook open; my eyelids became heavier as the time went by.

***

The sound of my heart rate woke me up. A cold rock was on top of me, kissing me. I moved my lips to fit Edward's and wrapped my arms around him and put my leg on top of his back, like always.

Then he released. "Good to see you awake. I think it is time for you to go upstairs to bed."

Edward carried me upstairs, but after our little wake up call, I was suddenly not that tired. He lay down with me in his arms. I snuggled into him and fell asleep. While I was sleeping, I had a dream, a great, unforgettable dream.

**The story with Prevail! (Go on) **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dream:**

"Edward!" I yelled in the darkness in front of me. I couldn't see anything, as if my eyelids were forced closed. "Edward!" I yelled again. I ran into the darkness around me.

I was stopped by cold iron hands. "You don't have to." Edward spoke softly to me. I felt Edward lay me down on the smooth ground.

I felt him stroke my stomach, and my arms. He started tracing my body with his tongue, like I always do to him. I didn't realize how good it felt to Edward when I licked him, but it was damn good feeling it now!

Edward put his teeth on my breast, he nibbled on it. I squealed out loud, glad that no one was around to hear. Then he placed his finger in my "hole" once again. I loved the feeling of him going inside of me. He kissed all the way up to my face and then cupped my face, and kissed me fiercely. It was the best sex I ever had. I didn't do anything but lay down, Edward did all the work. But it was only a dream.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I hit the snooze button and rolled over. I was thinking about the dream, and how it was going to come true, that was a necessity.

I couldn't be the one to make the first move, no definitely not me. I would just have to wait until Edward wanted sex, then all the chips would fall into place.

***

It was the greatest day of the school week, Friday. Edward and I were just heading for the Volvo; it would only be me and him for the night. Charlie said that he would be out for the night because of an investigation that they were having. I told his that was fine with me, very fine.

During the ride home, it was mostly quiet. Edward and I held hands and every now and then we would squeeze each other's and laugh. I didn't know why it was so funny.

***

We walked into the empty house and headed for the living room. I sat down on the couch and waited for Edward to join me. When he did, I didn't move closer to him like I usually did, I just sat in the same position.

Edward noticed my non-reactance and his eyebrows creased in. He moved closer to me, he never had to do that. I smiled evilly to myself as he put his arm around my shoulder.

For the next hour I pretended to be busy watching what was on television. Frankly I wasn't sure if it was the news or a talk show. I wasn't paying attention at all.

Edward lifted my hand and smelled my wrist. He closed his eyes to take in the scent. He put my hand down and pressed his lips to mine, I didn't react even though it was so hard to refuse. I pulled away and muttered, "You're going to have to do better than that if you want to kiss me."

Edward looked at me blankly. What was he supposed to say? "Okay." He said calmly.

So we sat again, watching the TV, when all of a sudden I was on the floor with Edward on top of me. I laughed out loud as he traced my face with his nose. "How about now?" He asked.

I sighed dramatically. "A little better Edward." I tried to look unimpressed but I knew that he knew my heart was at its top speed.

Edward laughed and said, "If that's what you want."

Edward pulled off all of my clothes in an instant. I felt the cool breeze that reflected off of him. He pushed and pulled my body in so many ways it was hard to keep up, but I loved every moment of it. I closed my eyes and let my dream come true.

**Sorry for the shortness but my idea train ran out of fuel. That concludes this story, but I promise there will be many more to come. **


End file.
